Tamed Nature
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Rin has become a Tamer. The only problem is that his summon isn't a demon but a nature spirit from Greek/Roman mythology. This is not a crossover of PJO.
After the rest of the class had summoned their respectable tamed demons it was now Rins turn. "Ok all you have to do is pick your words carefully or else the summoning won't work" said the teacher. This was his chance to prove to everyone that he was not a hotheaded jerk.

"Graceful maiden of the lustrous hills and bountiful forest of the Earth, guardian of nature hear thy call, I ask that thee help me to fight those that wish to pledge this world into malice. So hear my call, nymph guardian!"

As soon as he was done with his summoning an emerald green light appeared around a sudden garden that seemed to appear out of nowhere as a blond haired, light green skinned nymph appeared from the light "Who has summoned me?" Asked the nymph as she stepped out of the circle, looking around and seeing Rin holding his sword.

"I see, so it was you who summoned me… son of Satan." She came close enough to whisper in his ear "what are you doing Rin? Tear the paper!" Said Shima, only to get a glare from the nymph.

She vanished from her tamer and appeared before Shima, pointing a leaf blade, which was her arm, toward his throat. "I will not hurt my master you little human. So unless you want to become a tree for the rest of your miserable life I suggest you shut up." The nymph said as she smiled at the boy and walked over to Rin.

"Are you okay master?" She asked Rin as he stared at her emerald green eyes and light green skin "huh, yea, yea I'm fine. By the way what is your name?" Rin asked as the nymph bowed to him as she told him "call me Shiemi sir."

She told him as she bowed to him and as one of the Kyoto trio asked "why a nymph? I mean no offence but last time I checked they are not demons but nature spirits." Rin laughed it off as he gave his answer "I've been reading books by Rick Riordan, an American author who writes about myths. Such as Greek/Roman, Egyptian, and now Norse." "Master may I leave now? I need to get back to the forest?" Shiemi said to Rin weakly due to her being away from her tree for too long.

Rin nodded as he tore the small piece of paper that had a summoning circle. Thus the nymph vanished from the room as the class left the room to head off to lunch. "She was cute" Rin thought as he was the last to leave the classroom.

-Forest-

When Shiemi returned to the forest that served as her home the forest animals and demons bowed top her "where were you mistress?" Asked a Greenman demon that served as the nymphs right-hand man of the forest she protected "I was summoned Greenie, by a rather handsome exorcist." Shiemi said to the demon as she touched her tree in order to revive her strength.

"Did this exorcist harm you milady?" Shiemi hinted a feeling of care and worry from the Greenman "Greenie he did not harm me now please leave I need to rest." Greenie bowed to his mistress as she slipped into her tree. "Who is miladies tamer?" Greenie thought as he walked around the forest to clear his head.

-Next Day-

As Rin woke up he petted his cat twin-tailed demon friend, Kuro. _"Good Morning Rin"_ Kuro purred and nuzzled up against Rins' chest. "Hey would you like to meet my summon?" Rin asked as the cat nodded his head.

Rin jumped out of bed and grabbed a summoning circle from his drawer. He pricked his finger as blood stained the markings on the square piece of paper. Kuro climbed on his back as the green light and miniature garden appeared as the nymph came through with a knee on the ground.

"You summoned me young prince?" Shiemi asked as Kuro came up to the tamed creature _"hi I'm Kuro, you're really pretty for a demon."_ The cat said grinning as Shiemi went to pet him "he is rather cute" she said as she rubbed his stomach.

Kuro began to purr loudly as he told Rin _"I like her. Is she going to be your mate as well?"_ This caused both the tamer and nymph to blush a shade of pink. "I, I doubt our prince would date someone like me?" Shiemi said as she turned her head blushing with the thought of her and her tamer on a stroll through the forest.

* * *

I have had this in my head since last year. I hope you all liked it. As always please review and tell me what you think. Also PM me if you want a better title for this story.


End file.
